


Lights, Camera...

by MessOfCurls



Series: Wax and Wane [16]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys on film, Climbing Class, College, Consensual Kink, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Katoptronophilia, Look it Up, M/M, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Sex Tapes, True bros don’t kinkshame each other, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessOfCurls/pseuds/MessOfCurls
Summary: “How much do you want the part, McKinley?”The whole situation had come from an unexpected place, leaving Chris unprepared for the change of pace. An afternoon catching up with assignments was all he'd had in mind, but thoughts of deadlines and term papers were quickly falling by the wayside. He didn't know what exactly had set Josh off - the joking around, the camera still unwaveringly trained on him, or simply that they were alone and the opportunity was there - but whatever made Josh look at him like that and brought this mood to the surface, whatever was prompting Josh's fingers to slowly tease his fly open, click by click… Well, that was just fine.--Every budding filmmaker needs a muse.(see tags)





	

“Josh?”

He almost missed his name; the word competing with the sounds of his classmates packing up their belongings as the lecture drew to a close. Glancing up, he met his teacher’s eye.

“A word?” she said, beckoning him over.

Josh stooped down and picked up his backpack, shoving his laptop inside it before throwing the strap over his shoulder. After shuffling along the row of seats, he stopped to let the other students pass him by before descending the steps to the front of the lecture hall.

“Your assignment.”

Josh frowned. “Is there a problem? I can change the format if it’s not playing properly or--”

“No, no. The format was fine. It…” She looked past him as the last of the students left the room. “I think you may have sent me the wrong film.”

“Oh?”

Josh was genuinely baffled. It had been his first assignment with the camera, so he couldn't have sent the wrong work, unless he'd maybe sent some test footage by mistake?

“Wait, what did I send you?”

“How do I put this delicately…?” She seemed to search for the right words, uncharacteristic discomfort playing on her features. “It appeared to be a film of a... _personal_ nature…?”

“What?”

For a moment, Josh didn't understand.

And then, he did.

_Oh._

His face dropped, eyes widening.

_Oh, fuck._

He felt like he should say something, but his voice had deserted him, stolen by utter mortification. 

His teacher looked back at him, a perfect mirror of his own awkwardness. And in that moment, Josh wanted the ground to swallow him up.

The silence left in the wake of his teacher’s comment seemed deafeningly loud.

_Fuck._

How had he managed to…?

_Fuck!_

Josh felt the heat colouring his cheeks. Unable to meet her eye, he finally found his voice. “...How much did you--”

“Nothing inappropriate, don’t worry,” she said, holding up her hands. “I deleted it, it’s gone.”

“Okay,” he managed tightly, the word forced out between reluctant lips.

“It’s okay, really,” she was quick to reassure him. But the words did little good.

“Mhm.”

In an attempt to maintain a little professionalism, she straightened up and cleared her throat. “Please just… just send me your assignment by the end of the day, okay?”

Gaze fixed firmly on his shoes, Josh nodded.

~*~

Silence. Darkness. Then, abruptly, an unfocused blur. Sound.

“--matter anyway. It's not like they're going to mark me down for it.”

Josh murmured something akin to agreement as the image focused; blurry colours correcting themselves as the camera adjusted to the light levels of the room.

“They only check to see if you've done it for this class, nothing fancy. A pass is a pass,” Chris continued with a shrug.

From the comfort of his bed, Josh watched Chris through the viewfinder. The blond was sprawled out on his front on the other side of the small dorm room. Though surrounded by textbooks with a pad of paper in front of him, Chris' attention was on his phone.

“Still. It's done now, right?” Josh offered.

“Yeah, bro. All done,” Chris replied with a smile, thumbs busy tapping away at the phone screen.

Josh glanced at Chris, then back at the viewfinder. Lost in thought, he trailed along the length of the bed, starting at the blond's bare feet, flexing unconsciously against the pillows. Josh followed them up to his legs, lingering momentarily on the curve of his boyfriend's backside, snug beneath his jeans, till gradually Chris’ torso came into view; a chunky blue hoodie thrown over a t-shirt. Then, finally, came the familiar arrangement of blond hair. The light from the bedside lamp caught the frame of Chris’ glasses, unchanged since high school.

Ignorant of Josh’s gaze, Chris rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. Glancing up from his phone, he noticed the video camera resting on Josh's lap. “Figured it out yet?”

“Sorta.”

It was a new toy, bought for Josh's latest assignment. Sure, he could've borrowed one from college, but the purchase was long overdue - he'd wanted one for a while. Its arrival had been met with just as much enthusiasm from his roommate. As soon as he’d taken it out of the box, Chris had insisted on getting his hands on it; the blond's eyes lighting up as he reeled off specs and stats. Only when Josh’s laptop was home to a lot of test footage - another term for the pair of them goofing off - did Chris seem to lose enough interest to relinquish it.

“Want me to take a look?”

“I think I’ve got it.”

Chris watched Josh curiously as the brunette played around with the buttons, amused as the camera panned out to frame him from the waist up, till something dawned on him. “Wait, is that thing on?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Aw, man, really?” Chris looked away before meeting Josh's gaze again.

“What?”

Chris shook his head to himself, but he didn’t seem genuinely annoyed. “You coulda warned me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Josh’s smile broadened. With a press of his thumb, the shot zoomed out till most of the bed was in frame once more.

“J…”

“What? I like looking at you,” Josh said, making no effort to hide the pleasure he was taking from his boyfriend's sudden, unexpected awkwardness.

Chris threw him a look, eyes narrowed, but he couldn't disguise the smile tugging at his lips. “Dude, come on.”

Chris wasn't camera shy. After all, he'd been the one to instigate all the stupid clips they'd recorded in the name of testing the camera. But that was Chris on show; Chris switched on. It was pretty satisfying seeing him like this; a candid behind the scenes glimpse of his roommate. Taken off guard, it seemed Chris was a little shyer than usual.

But Josh knew a way to fix that. 

Clearing his throat, Josh raised the camera, levelling it at his friend. “Please state your name into the camera and read from the script.”

Chris looked at him quizzically for a moment before brightening, bashfulness quickly falling away. Messing around, hamming it up: this was familiar territory and the change in his demeanour was almost instantaneous. With renewed confidence, Chris put down his phone, letting it sink into the comforter as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed before turning his attention to the camera.

“ _Well_ … My name is Chris McKinley and I'm auditioning for the part of waitress number three.”

Picking up the notepad, he paused to flick imaginary strands of hair over his shoulder.

“The line, please,” Josh said through a smirk, leaning back against the wall as he framed the shot.

Chris smothered a chuckle before delicately clearing his throat and glancing down at the notepad. He met Josh’s eye.

“Into the camera.”

Again, Chris stifled his amusement and redirected his gaze. He lowered the pad and offered Josh a pout, holding it for a few seconds for effect. Every bit the ditsy blond, he slowly reeled off his line.

“May I take your order, sir?”

All fake smile, the expression remained a moment longer before he tilted his head to one side, fluttering his eyelashes. “How was that?”

Josh smiled, the camera trembling slightly with suppressed mirth. Satisfied that his theatrics had achieved the desired effect, the act fell away and Chris grinned back at him. He threw the pad aside and went to pick up his phone.

“Wait.”

Chris glanced up from the bed.

“...Let me take a look at you.”

Indulging the request, Chris got to his feet with exaggerated effort. The camera zoomed out, capturing most of the blond in frame. Without a word, Josh raised his finger in the air, twirling it slowly.

Never one to shy away from a challenge, especially when it came to messing around, Chris turned on the spot with deliberate slowness, briefly pausing to peer over his shoulder with an exaggerated smoulder.

Josh’s smile remained firmly in place while he fought back gentle laughter, but it wasn’t quite so broad anymore; becoming thoughtful as time went on. He watched the blond turn, taking in the lines of his body, hidden beneath his everyday clothes. 

Rotation complete, Chris stopped and faced him, hands on hips. “Anything else?”

Looking up from the camera, Josh seemed to toy with something for a moment. “Well, that depends,” he began casually. “How much do you want the part?”

“Oh. My. God. I would do _anything_ for…” 

Chris trailed off, his playacting coming to an abrupt halt when he met Josh's eye. The joke lingered in the upturn of Josh’s lips, but it was fading; replaced by something other than simple amusement. There was a heat to his smile and unspoken mischief in his eyes. 

_...Oh._

Chris cocked his head to one side, a soft smile of realisation gracing his lips. The faint bimbo lilt clung to his words as his expression changed to one of faux disbelief. “Mister _Washington_. Are you propositioning me?”

“...Maybe.”

The look of mock outrage remained firmly in place. “I’m not that kind of boy.”

“That's not what I've heard,” Josh snickered.

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

Chris watched Josh lean back on his elbows, legs hanging off the bed and camera still held up while he looked the blond up and down.

“How do you feel about nudity?” Josh asked, deadpan.

Chris made a show of mulling it over. “Would it be tasteful?”

“Not even a bit.”

“Then yeah, definitely.”

Josh’s smile broadened as the blond batted back everything he threw at him, taking it all in his stride, completely nonplussed. He paused a moment, considering an unspoken thought before finally giving it voice.

“Your top... Take it off.”

“What?”

It was difficult for Chris to keep up the act with Josh throwing him curveballs in such quick succession. He searched Josh’s eyes and tried to gauge whether or not his boyfriend was still kidding around. But, with Josh nodding encouragement, it seemed he wasn't done with this game. He waited a moment longer, but when Josh didn’t reply, all Chris could do was look back at him incredulously.

“It's like that, huh?”

Josh shrugged, a wry smile playing on his lips. “Hey, nobody's making you do anything you don't want to.” 

Chris paused a moment to properly consider it this time, gaze flicking between the brunette and the camera held in his hand. Finally, with a resigned sigh, he gave in, fingers working loose the zip of his hoodie. He let it slide down one shoulder before shrugging it off, letting it drop to the floor. 

“ _Very_ nice.”

Chris smothered another chuckle, glancing away before meeting Josh's eye. Despite wearing a t-shirt, with Josh watching him so intently, he felt strangely exposed. “Happy?”

“It's a good start,” Josh conceded, shifting his weight on the bed. “But I could use some more convincing.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And what would I have to do to convince you?” Chris asked in a sultry voice, playing along.

There was something about Chris following his instructions - about him taking direction - that had Josh looking through the viewfinder with more than mere amusement. He’d only been messing around at first, but with Chris looking back at him expectantly, at his beck and call, he wasn’t quite so sure anymore.

Josh took in the way the light caught the lines and curves of the other man’s body - so familiar to him now - covered up, but he already knew what lay beneath. Chris’ antics were funny, sure. But, despite his roommate’s dressed down appearance, Chris looked good on film. _Really_ good.

Watching Chris through the viewfinder, Josh's free hand trailed to the waistband of his jeans, lips forming a suggestive smile. “Use your imagination.”

Chris blinked, eyebrows raising just a touch as Josh’s intentions became clearer. Breaking character, his arms fell to his sides. “...You serious?”

Idly toying with the button of his jeans, Josh glanced up at him, nipping his bottom lip pensively between his teeth while he seemed to ponder the question. Chris felt dark green eyes rake over him, trailing from head to toe before it clicked; an undeniable change in Josh’s expression.

“Casting is _very_ serious business… Chris, was it?”

“Yeah…” Chris chuckled.

The change in the air was palpable, but not at all unwelcome. With Josh reclining on the bed - all predatory smile, made alluring by the light - playfulness had given way to something else that suddenly had Chris' senses on high alert. Josh was giving him _that_ look: the one that made his blood run hot and only ever meant one thing. And damn, he’d be a liar if he said he wasn't warming to the idea. But...

Chris looked at the camera uncertainly. “You putting that thing away, man?”

Josh seemed to consider it, glancing up at the ceiling before softly shaking his head, the challenge lurking behind his eyes. He peered up at Chris from under his lashes.

“How much do you want the part, McKinley?”

The whole situation had come from an unexpected place, leaving Chris unprepared for the change of pace. An afternoon catching up with assignments was all he'd had in mind, but thoughts of deadlines and term papers were quickly falling by the wayside. He didn't know what exactly had set Josh off - the joking around, the camera still unwaveringly trained on him, or simply that they were alone and the opportunity was there - but whatever made Josh look at him like that and brought this mood to the surface, whatever was prompting Josh's fingers to slowly tease his fly open, click by click… Well, that was just _fine_. 

Now that Josh had planted the idea in his head...

He really wanted that part.

“Seriously?” Chris asked again, still not entirely convinced.

“Seriously.”

Chris took a tentative step forward then paused, reconsidering. Finally, he took another step, peering at Josh over his glasses. “I swear, if this ends up online--” he murmured.

“It won’t,” Josh replied distractedly as Chris closed the gap between them.

Standing between Josh's legs, Chris stared down at him sceptically.

“It _won't_ ,” Josh insisted, eager to dispel the dubious look in Chris' eyes.

Lowering himself to Josh's level, Chris placed his hands on his boyfriend's thighs and planted a soft, lingering kiss on his lips before pulling back, eye to eye. “Promise?”

How could the simple question sound both coquettish and apprehensive?

“Yeah,” Josh glanced at the viewfinder, then back at the blond. “Promise.”

Hesitation kept Chris in place a moment longer, but the sincerity in Josh’s eyes and the fresh memory of lips against his own were persuasive. On the heels of Josh's reassurance, the urge to kiss him again became too great to resist and Chris leaned in close, his arm obscuring the camera momentarily. All joking pretence fell away when Josh's lips parted; the movement marked by a soft, contented sound of approval.

Josh closed his eyes, growing restless as the seconds passed, but it was a fleeting frustration. He soon felt Chris’ hand slink around his waist, pressing against his lower back and ushering him toward the edge of the bed till his bare feet were pressed against the carpet. Gently brushing Josh’s hand aside, Chris felt blindly between them; slowly easing his zipper down the rest of the way, and knowing fingers slipped beneath Josh’s jeans, groping him through his clothes. With a little shifting, Josh raised his hips enough to let the blond free him from his underwear. Jeans pulled down just enough, he settled back on his elbows before Chris was gone all too quickly.

Chris removed his glasses, dispensing of them with an underarm throw that saw them land on the comforter of his bed amid abandoned textbooks. His attention quickly returned to Josh.

“This what you had in mind?”

No ditsy blond act this time; there was nothing fake about the inviting undertone to the question. With Chris kneeling at his feet - looking up at him with a strange mixture of flirtation and lingering apprehension - Josh managed a nod and a slight smile, made unsteady by the sensation of Chris’ fingers wrapping around his bare skin.

“Yeah… Something like that.”

\--

The camera had lain dormant on the bed, temporarily forgotten thanks to the distraction of a hungry mouth against his own. But now it was at Josh’s side once more, held up with growing anticipation as he leaned back, free hand pressed to the bed behind him. Glancing at the viewfinder, Josh zoomed out just enough to capture the first brush of lips trailing a slow path along flushed skin.

Chris was good at a lot of things. He was undefeated in the realm of video games, much to Josh’s chagrin - the number of wins Josh could claim against the blond paling in comparison to Chris’ record. College life insured that, no matter how Chris' academic career panned out, the blond would at least major in beer pong - he was a mean shot. He was good at techie stuff, too. He’d been the one to figure out the intricacies of the camera in the first place, after all. 

But this?

Josh’s thigh tensed beneath Chris’ hand in the wake of a long, slow upward sweep of Chris’ tongue. Encouraged, Chris did it again.

After a lot of trial and very little error, Chris had gotten this particular talent _down_. Josh wasn’t sure if complimenting him on it was appropriate, but he’d sure as hell shown his appreciation in other ways enough times for Chris to get the message.

Captivated, Josh quietly watched Chris through the viewfinder, but the silence didn’t last long. A few good, wet strokes of Chris’ tongue later, Josh bit back a groan.

\--

Josh was quieter than usual, at least at first, but it didn’t deter him. With Josh hard against his lips, Chris didn’t need to hear him to know how he felt.

Maybe it had something to do with the camera, Chris didn’t know for sure. It was the only variable in the current situation, and something Chris was all too aware of. Josh had seen it all before, he wasn't worried or embarrassed about that. But there was something about having that camera trained on him, red light blinking in the periphery, that made him very aware of everything he was doing; every little movement under scrutiny. Though difficult to ignore its presence, he was gradually becoming less fazed by it, at least. Josh still needed convincing, after all.

Holding Josh in place, Chris went to work; teasing tongue and lips slowly trailing up and down and all over, but never taking him into his mouth, avoiding where Josh wanted it most because that was part of it - light touches, almost but not quite. Josh liked being worked up, edging on it, enjoying the journey just as much as the destination. Over the course of the nights they’d spent together, Chris had picked up on that much. Luckily, Chris found that he also kinda liked taking the scenic route - watching Josh come undone because of him, getting off on knowing he was making him feel that good. 

He remembered the first time and how nervous he’d been; kissing a leisurely path down Josh's stomach to buy himself some time. But that worry soon dissipated when he felt fingers running anxiously through his hair, heard those desperate moans and tasted Josh getting close - salty-sweet on his tongue. Looking up the bed at Josh afterwards, Chris had felt more than a little pleased with himself.

Chris stopped mid-lick and peered up at the brunette, leaving Josh resting against his tongue, and took no small amount of satisfaction from the frustration troubling his boyfriend’s brow and the hazy longing lurking thickly in his eyes when he failed to move.

He waited.

Maybe Josh would ask for it - sometimes he did - or maybe he’d wait until impatience finally got the better of him. Either way, that sure as hell didn’t mean Chris wasn’t going to give it to him. Seeing Josh so caught up in the moment - feeling him stiff against his tongue, just knowing how turned on he was - had Chris straining against his jeans. 

Hoping to provoke a reaction, he tilted his head, just enough for Josh to nudge against his top lip, and watched the silent movements of Josh’s mouth; lips moving as if he was about to say something but couldn’t find the words.

Feeling generous, Chris finally rewarded his boyfriend's patience - licking his way up one last time; firm, wet lips forming a perfect O as he took him in, little by little - and was treated to a low moan that cut through the quiet. Shallow dips of his head accompanied the gentle twisting of his hand as he gave Josh what he wanted; just enough but not too much, not yet. Lost to the motion, Chris closed his eyes.

Gentle fingertips caressed his cheek, sliding up through his hair.

“Look at me.”

The words were neither sharp nor harsh, little more than a murmur, but they still took Chris by surprise; spoken with enough authority to open his eyes and bring fresh colour to his cheeks. Flushing, he obediently lifted his gaze, but Josh wasn’t looking at him. Belatedly, Chris realised what Josh wanted. 

With a drawn-out hum, he obliged.

\--

Blue eyes looked back at him through the viewfinder; staring right into the lens while Chris bobbed his head, slow and deliberate. Slack-jawed, Josh watched; a warm ache blossoming in the pit of his stomach, gut muscles tightening as the blond pulled back entirely before starting all over again.

It wasn't a new experience by any means; they were way beyond the uncertain early days of hesitance and tentatively crossing new boundaries. But having the camera there - seeing it on that screen - seemed to heighten everything. Watching it through the viewfinder, it wasn't just happening. Somehow, he was controlling the moment. _Owning_ it.

Chris eased himself down his length with a gentle shake of his head, pushing himself farther, bit by bit. Indulging the urge, Josh ran his fingers through mussed up hair, firmly gripping the nape of Chris’ neck as he savoured constricting wet heat, rubbing against his throat while he held him firmly in place...

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, take it-- take it all..._

...before releasing him, Chris pulling back with a soft smack of lips. The blond looked up at him while he caught his breath, spit clinging to his lips, but he seemed unfazed. The briefest flash of a defiant smile and the slight, suggestive quirk of his eyebrows were the only acknowledgement he gave before he picked up where he left off.

“Slowly…” Josh murmured, trailing off to a moan when Chris obeyed - humming around him as he slowed the pace.

Some other time he might've sat back, closed his eyes and given in to Chris' touch. But not then. Right then the idea of taking his eyes off Chris seemed impossible. Chris was all flushed cheeks, half-lidded blue eyes and messy wet sounds that made his toes curl, punctuating the quiet. He was methodical and deliberate while he took his time; the sight of him licking and sucking turning Josh on so much he couldn’t look anywhere else even if he wanted to.

“ _Nnh_ , you're…”

He wanted to tell Chris how good it felt, how fucking _perfect_ he looked right then. But he didn’t have to tell him.

He could show him.

\--

The mechanical click of moving parts was enough to get Chris' attention. He turned his head toward the sound, just in time to see Josh flipping the viewfinder. And just like that, Chris was face to face with himself.

The sight was enough for him to pause, and he glanced away on instinct. But when Josh's hand returned to his cheek - fingers smoothing possessively along his jaw as he eased himself between his lips - Chris found his gaze returning to the screen.

It was strange watching himself like this, like he was seeing something he shouldn't be able to see; something secret. He hadn’t really thought about how what he did might look; had never witnessed the slight hollowing of his cheeks, the subtle way his jaw worked beneath his skin with each drag of his mouth, or the look in his own eyes. But there it was, laid out in front of him; a mirror held up, difficult to ignore. 

And it suddenly dawned on him - Josh _wanted_ him to see this; the cause of each shallow breath and soft moan. He was seeing things through Josh's eyes, and there was something about that realisation that only added to the untended ache between his legs, prompting him to take Josh a little deeper. Pulling back slowly, Chris watched the way he moved between his lips.

Stifling a moan, he glanced up at Josh, longing creasing his brow.

\--

Josh fumbled with the screen, turning it back to face him. Chris was still keeping that same slow pace, but there was a steady insistence to it now that made Josh’s breath come out ragged. Chris wasn’t teasing anymore, they were in endgame territory. Looking at him - Chris' tongue moving beneath his cheek, teeth a gentle danger - Josh could barely think straight; torn between conflicting urges: to bury himself deep or pull back through soft lips to paint that pretty face--

“Stop, _stop_...”

Chris stilled at the hastily whispered words. Josh exhaled through pursed lips, needing a moment to calm himself. But it seemed that Chris had other ideas. With an upward glance, he let Josh slide from his mouth - slowly smoothing along his bottom lip - following the gesture with the briefest flicker of a darting pink tongue.

_“Ffffuh--”_

Josh didn't miss the hint of satisfaction on Chris' face, but it was fleeting, blotted out as Josh closed his eyes and willed himself to fight the urge to give in to Chris’ touch, brow knitted in concentration.

_Think of something else, think of something else, think of something--_

Still held loosely in the blond's grip, Chris' breath warm against damp skin, that was easier said than done. But slowly - very slowly - Josh reined it in. Just.

When he dared open his eyes again, Chris was peering up at him, patiently awaiting direction.

“Convinced?”

Josh managed a breathy sigh of amusement, “Hah…”

He ran his fingers through Chris' hair.

_What now?_

He hadn’t thought this through. He didn’t have to stop, and something told him that Chris would be more than happy to keep going. So why hadn’t he let him?

“J?”

With Chris smoothing his palms along Josh's thighs, eyes alight with longing and a wolfish smile tugging at his lips, Josh knew why. Sometimes all he wanted was the wet heat of a skilled mouth coaxing pleasured groans from him. But right then, he wanted more than that. Right then, Josh wanted to kiss him and feel those firm hands gathering him up. He wanted to touch him, to taste him, to have Chris pressed up against him and feel that pressure that knocked the sense out of him, leaving him a mess of unsteady moans and possessive limbs. He wanted to fuck.

And Chris knew it. The moment Josh leaned down to meet his lips - something urgent and desperate about the way Josh kissed him - he knew it.

For a moment the screen was a blur, the room hidden and muffled by the comforter as the camera fell away. It finally settled, its lens half-obscured amid the folds of fabric, but the silent eye still caught glimpses of motion and snatches of sound.

It captured the curve of Chris’ back as he eased Josh back against the bedding; a glimpse of a bare foot, an errant leg coming into focus as Chris helped Josh out of his jeans and underwear; bare shoulders and eager hands as Chris hurriedly took off his t-shirt - the garment falling away out of shot before Josh pulled Chris down on top of him.

Head pressed back against the wall - the single bed leaving little room for the pair of them at that awkward angle - Chris’ belt buckle rattled its protest as Josh tugged at his jeans. Giving him a hand, Chris arched back enough for Josh to pull them down. Josh turned his attention to his own clothes next, quickly working loose the buttons of his shirt, but it felt like it was taking too long. Impatience besting him, he pulled hard at the material, thread snapping as the last two buttons broke free, disappearing somewhere unseen. 

Chris looked down at Josh with a mixture of amusement and surprise. “Fuck, _dude_.”

Josh matched his smile before it was gone, lost as he pulled Chris into another hungry kiss. With a little manoeuvring, he shrugged off the shirt then pulled his t-shirt up over his head. No sooner was it dealt with, Chris’ mouth was at the hollow of his neck.

There was little disguising Josh’s need as his hands roamed to Chris’ backside, urging the blond against him. Bare thighs pressed to Chris’ sides, Josh rubbed up against him, indulging in a slow, dry grind; teasing him through his underwear while Chris murmured approval against his jaw.

The hard edge of the camera digging into Josh’s hip was a mild annoyance, but distraction enough for him to finally pull away.

With Josh looking up at him, just a breath apart, Chris didn’t need further prompting. A final kiss and he got to his feet, the tenting fabric of his boxers doing a poor job of hiding how worked up he was as he crossed the room to rummage through his belongings.

In his absence, Josh sat up, causing the comforter to rustle loudly against the camera’s mic. He glanced at Chris - the blond busy upturning the contents of his drawer - then back at the camera. For the briefest of moments, he considered flicking off the power and putting the filming on hold, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. Filled with a strange daring, it wasn’t really an option anymore. 

He moved up the bed and carefully placed the camera on the nightstand. Swiping away his usual bedside junk, he flipped the viewfinder and, after checking the picture, moved it around some more. A few adjustments later, he sat back, satisfied.

The mattress sank a little as Chris sat down behind him, rousing Josh from his thoughts. Hard against his back, it seemed that Chris had removed his underwear somewhere along the way. Josh watched as his boyfriend came into view, and didn’t miss the mild surprise on Chris’ face when he noticed the camera.

“I can…”

 _Turn it off_. That was what Josh was going to say, but with his gaze trained on the viewfinder, he was finding it difficult to bring himself to.

Chris didn’t say anything at first. Peering over the brunette’s shoulder, he slipped his hand under Josh’s arm. His fingers stroked small circles across Josh's chest while the pair looked at themselves in the small screen.

“Man, you look good,” Chris murmured, finally.

Josh's eyes closed momentarily as Chris nipped his earlobe, lips trailing to his neck, breath warm against his skin. “...Yeah?” he asked, doubtfully.

“Mmhm.”

When Chris’ hand trailed down his stomach to his cock, taking him in hand, Josh leaned back against him, still watching the image on the screen.

Chris couldn’t lie to himself about the apprehension he felt with the camera pointed at them. But with Josh naked in front of him - rock hard in his hand - he’d have gladly welcomed a whole film crew into their room if it meant he got to finish what they’d started. And it seemed that Josh had every intention of letting him; turning his head to kiss Chris over his shoulder with a needy moan. Still working Josh in his hand, Chris groped around blindly with the other till he found what he sought, and placed the bottle against Josh’s palm before sitting back to deal with himself.

Not-so-subtle hint received, Josh shifted on the bed to kneel on the mattress and - encouraged by snatched glimpses of Chris on the screen - prepared himself, pushing back against freshly-slickened fingers till he felt Chris behind him once more; the blond’s hands stroking along his sides. Resisting his own touch, Josh lowered himself onto his elbows.

His gaze returned to the camera.

He was in frame - head just about in shot, body at a slight angle; almost side on but not quite - but the same couldn’t be said for Chris, who was anonymous from the neck up. On all fours, the position Josh found himself in was hardly dignified. But, at that moment, he didn’t care.

_We’re not making art here, people._

Chris ran his hand along the length of Josh’s thigh. When it finally settled on his hip, Josh watched with hungry anticipation - waiting for that pressure, that first push, that first feeling of--

Josh saw his expression change, mouth falling open as Chris eased into him with a groan. He gripped the comforter, fingers tight with tension as he watched, engrossed by the movement of Chris’ hips, slow at first. Eyes half-lidded, he fought the urge to hang his head and lose himself to it. Instead, his gaze remained fixed on the screen.

_Well, this is a new one._

The thought would’ve brought a self-deprecating smile to Josh’s face if Chris wasn’t doing a really good job of keeping his current expression firmly in place. 

He was right, though - this was ‘a new one’. It wasn’t a fantasy he’d kept silent about, or even something he’d seriously considered before. But now that it was happening, he couldn’t deny how worked up he was. It wasn’t a vanity thing, but there was something about seeing Chris behind him - watching the way their bodies fit together; tense muscle and sinew beneath flushed skin; tessellating curves meeting with a rush of tension - that lit him up inside. It was a strange sensation: being detached from the image on the screen, but feeling everything so acutely at the same time.

When Chris’ grip tightened briefly on his hip before smoothing across his skin to follow the curve of his ass, Josh slipped his hand under him to touch himself.

No, it wasn’t a vanity thing. But _damn_ , he liked what he saw. 

He stared at himself, drinking in the sight, before the blond stole all of his attention; slowly pulling out, only to return fast and deep. When Josh answered it with a sharp moan, Chris did it again, then again; each time met with the same response.

Settling back into a steady rhythm, Chris leaned forward, kissing Josh’s back, before the brunette lowered himself onto the comforter, bringing Chris with him. The blond settled over him - a welcome weight upon his back - spreading Josh's legs farther apart as he slipped his arm under him, barring Josh's chest, the other pinning Josh’s hand to the bed beside them. Pressing his forehead to the nape of Josh’s neck, Chris held him close.

Flat against the covers, cheek pressed to the comforter, Josh watched Chris’ thighs pressing against his own, taking in the curve of Chris’ ass and the slight rise and fall of his body as his muscles tensed with each roll of his hips, each slow thrust dragging a short, ragged moan from the brunette beneath him.

For a while, Josh lost himself to the feeling of the other man - over him, against him, inside him, seemingly everywhere - while the sweet friction of the mattress brought him that bit closer. Pinned to the bed, he felt lips against his cheek, kissing their way unsteadily along his jaw. Messy blond hair tickled his skin; Chris’ breath loud in his ear as the blond moaned softly against his neck.

Chris closed his eyes as Josh’s fingers laced his own, tight and possessive.

“Chris....”

“Mmh…”

 _God_ , he loved the way his name sounded when Josh was like this, and the breathy murmur added to the moment, causing him to gather Josh up more tightly with his arm. It felt good having Josh this close; buried deep, wrapped up in the warm press of skin on skin he could never get enough of.

“C-chri--”

_“Mmmh...”_

Josh reached back and gripped Chris' leg, slipping his hand between their thighs. “Wait, wait...”

“Wha..?”

“Wait…”

Message received, Chris stopped as Josh gently ushered him back with his hand. For a moment, he wasn’t sure exactly what Josh had in mind, but he let himself be rearranged, guided by the brunette until he found himself flat on his back with Josh sitting astride him. Josh peered down at him before his attention returned to the camera, leaning across to fetch it from the nightstand.

It was kind of daunting having Josh looking down at him, camera held aloft. Maybe he could’ve protested - Josh probably wouldn’t have minded. But, if Chris was honest, he was pretty much beyond the point of caring. With Josh straddling him, the number of fucks he gave could be counted on one hand. Besides, he liked lying back and letting Josh take the lead like this sometimes - watching him do his thing.

Camera in hand, there was no more waiting around. Lining up the shot, Josh lowered himself, slowly easing himself down until he was flush with Chris’ lap. He sat back, one hand pressed against Chris’ thigh to prop himself up, the other holding the camera as he began to rock back and forth. 

Hitting his stride, Josh glanced at the screen. The image wasn’t entirely steady, but with Chris supporting him - finding his rhythm and following it - he was doing a pretty good job of it. With a touch of a button, he zoomed out.

Chris was panting - heavy-lidded and flushed with colour - but his quickening breath was drowned out by Josh’s own soft moans and the dull slap of skin on skin. Chris' hands slid to his backside, encouraging the brunette with each dip of his hips.

When Josh stepped up the pace, blue eyes peered up at him from beneath a furrowed brow, searching his own.

_That’s it…_

This was what Josh loved the most. It wasn’t the framed shots of sweat-damp body parts, though Josh certainly wasn’t complaining about them. No, it was that face, those eyes looking right back at him. Making that connection, completing the circuit. _Seeing_ him.

It was all he ever wanted.

He struggled to keep the camera level when Chris began to stroke him, eyes flicking between his busy hand and Josh’s face, the fingers of the other tightening their grip. When his hands finally returned to Josh's hips, Josh leaned forward, rubbing against the blond with each thrust, leaving a slick trail across Chris' stomach.

Pressed back against the mattress, Chris looked up at him, urgent tension marking his brow. “J, I’m-- m’gettin close...”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah--”

_“Yeah?”_

“Y-yeah…”

The confession only spurred Josh on, encouraging the downward thrust of his body, and he found himself working hard to keep quiet as Chris’ chest rose and fell with shallow breaths; pleasure and tension warring for dominance of his features.

“Nnh... ah, J--”

It clicked, like someone had flipped a switch. Like a fucking _dream_. Head thrown back against the pillow - throat exposed, neck taut - he felt Chris pulse inside him, heard the moans, felt hands tightening unconsciously on his waist; everything captured on film, framed in a perfect shot. 

Finally, Chris opened his eyes. “Juh...”

And that was all Josh could take.

He tried to push through it, to ride it out, but failed miserably. He came: the moment rendered in glorious technicolor, bright and overwhelming, picture perfect.

Gradually coming to his senses, he slowed to a stop. Somehow, he’d managed to keep his balance, aided in no small part by the hands still holding his sides. The camera was still in his hand, held limply at his side, currently filming the wall behind him.

“Fuck… _man_ …”

Josh opened his eyes at the sound of Chris’ voice. The blond looked dazed, his cheeks rosy with colour. He was still a little breathless - his words coming out between soft pants.

Chris’ hands fell to his sides against the mattress. With a heavy hand, he smoothed back his hair, leaving his arm to rest along the pillow. “ _Man_ …” He peered up at Josh with a weary smile. “Mmm…”

Moving carefully, Josh raised himself up - freeing himself from the blond - then sat back down on Chris' thighs.

“You, uh. You’ve got…” Wearing a slight smirk, made warm by shared lethargy, Josh gestured lazily to Chris’ face.

Chris looked down at himself and instantly realised what Josh meant. Things had gotten messy. A gust of amusement escaped him as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Other side,” Josh managed, motioning to Chris' jaw.

Following Josh’s direction, Chris rubbed his chin with the heel of his palm. “Better?”

“Kinda?”

“Whatever.” A soft chuckle rumbled along the length of Chris’ throat, causing his chest to shudder. Stretching like a cat, he slipped his hands behind his head. “So...?”

Still slowly getting up to speed, breath _almost_ evened out, Josh gave his boyfriend a questioning look. “What?”

“Did I get the part?”

The sincerity of Chris' question was undermined by the mirth dancing in his eyes, prompting Josh to burst into laughter.

Eventually, Josh nodded, smiling down at the blond, “Yeah. Yeah, you got it.”

“ _Aww yeah_ ,” Chris lifted his arm, planting an overblown kiss on his bicep before falling back against the pillow with a stupid grin. “Fuckin’ _nailed_ it.”

The camera trembled with fresh laughter before the screen cut to black with the click of a button.

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday present for my wonderful RP partner. Josh is complex and Chris is methodical - it's fucking CANON (or maybe Nikon? Har har. Idek anymore, dude. My brain is fried). <3
> 
> Tumblr: [@messofcurls-creative](https://messofcurls-creative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
